Electronic device manufacturers are increasingly using touch-sensitive displays (touch screens), which enable a device to visually convey information to a user as well as to enable a user to interact contextually with displayed graphical user elements and otherwise provide user input to the electronic device. Some electronic device manufacturers are contemplating devices with a touch pad as well as a touch screen. In one contemplated configuration, a touch sensitive display is placed on an obverse side of a housing of an electronic device and a touch pad is placed on a reverse side of the housing. Given this contemplated configuration, there are various opportunities to develop new touch interactions with an electronic device.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Drawings and accompanying Detailed Description.